Between Heaven And Hell
by Susushi-san
Summary: Hasta el más mínimo suspiro esta premeditado y conectado a otra acción, es justamente por esto que creemos en el destino.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tanto el anime como el manga Naruto son propiedad de kishimoto.

**Between Heaven And Hell**

Hasta el más mínimo suspiro esta premeditado y conectado a otra acción, es justamente por esto que creemos en el destino.

"No cree usted que en ocasiones podemos ser capases de cambiar nuestro futuro" exclamo curiosa mientras miraba atenta a su abuelo quien sonreía amablemente.

"Supongo que es normal que pienses eso pero créeme si eso ocurriese el destino definitivamente no existiría" respondió el anciano.

Aquella respuesta no fue del agrado de aquella curiosa nieta.

….

El panorama no era nada alentador ya que podía escuchar muy de cerca cómo millones de voces se debatían quien moriría primero y todo eso a pocos kilómetros, ¡maldita fuera su suerte! Pensó para sí misma mientras intentaba olvidar el olor a pinos frescos mesclado con la humedad de las hojas que se descomponían en el suelo.

Aquello era insoportable, pero definitivamente era algo más llevadero que sentir como sus pies pisaban todo tipo de sustancias naturales a las cuales por respeto a sus nervios intentaría no definir.

—Dime que esto es un chiste—siseo enojada mientras continuaba la carrera tras su estúpido hermano, por el bosque que dividía la frontera de dos realidades diferentes.

—Créeme hermana desearía que esto fuera un chiste—suspiro Naruto mientras imprimía velocidad a su carrera con aquella pelinegra inconsciente en brazos.

— ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando despierte?— grito algo preocupada, estaba segura que el secuestro de aquella chica solo traería problemas— ¡idiota! es un vampiro por ¡dios!.

—deja de recriminarme y entiéndelo sé que ella me ama—suspiro Naruto algo atolondrado.

—si te amara estaría despierta corriendo con nosotros y no inconsciente, esto hermanito es secuestro y eso que llevas es tus brazos no es una simple chupa sangre es el tesoro de rey de los chupasangre — grito fuera de sí mientras se detenía estaba segura que si insistía podría hacer que su hermano recapacitara y regresara a la chica

—deberías acatar su deseo y dejarla en paz pienso quizás sea cierto y ella te amé pero dime eso no te hace pensar que quizás intento arriesgarse por ti sacrificando sus sentimientos y tu ¿Qué? Llegas y lo hechas a perder ¿qué crees que hará cuando despierte?, ¿crees que se sentirá bien al saber que ahora estas condenado a muerte? —exclamo algo aburrida mientras llamaba el cuerpo de la chica asía sí misma.

—Prometimos no usar nuestros poderes entre nosotros— murmuro enojado mientras corría tras el cuerpo de chica a su cuerpo.

Sabía que habían prometido no usar hechizos para dañarse el uno al otro pero aquella era la exención a aquella promesa.

—sé que lo prometimos pero comprende esto está mal— grito mientras enfocaba su vista hacia a la chica —Comprende esto está mal— grito intentando ejercer presión en el cuerpo flotante de la chica.

— ¡escucha bien! Jamás renunciare a ella— grito Naruto enojado mientras enviaba una descarga eléctrica a su cuerpo y tomaba a la chica en brazos nuevamente.

Quería golpearlo pero aquel no era el momento, eso lo supo cuando escucho como las voces de sus seguidores eran nítidas y claras.

"_rodéenlos"_

"_tenga cuidado con ellos no son humanos normales"_

"_él los quiere vivos"_

"_hagamos esto bien él está cerca"_

— ¡maldición!, están cerca ya que no cambiaras de opinión y estamos jodidos toma a esa chica y corre— grito mientras escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

—Distráelos mientras hago una pared de fuego—grito Naruto mientras sostenía a la chica con un brazo mientras que con el brazo libre comenzaba a crear fuego.

—son demasiados no creo poder distraerlos mucho, apenas hace un mes aprendí estos hechizos así que no pidas mucho—murmuro algo aturdida ,el manipular a tantas mentes juntas era algo que no hacía a menudo.

—Oriéntalos a la trapa— murmuro Naruto quien había comenzado a trabajar las paredes de fuego.

— ¡ah! —gimió aturdida había algo del exterior forzaba su control mental.

—déjalo Sakura corramos no te sobre fuerces más —exclamo Naruto alterado, en su mente podía verse así misma sangrando por la nariz y llevando un aspecto nada saludable.

Mientras corrían pudo sentir un leve silbido algo imperceptible, no sabía si era porque estaba cansada o estaba alucinando pero sintió que alguien los seguía desde muy cerca.

—Naruto escucha a alguien— susurro preocupado.

—no siento u escucho algo pero corramos creo que aunque hayan caído en la trampa no tardaran en capturarnos si no nos apresuramos.

—Exacto estas en lo correcto serán capturados— exclamo un chico frente a ellos

—ahora sean bueno chicos regrésenla y tendré compasión de sus inmundas existencias—murmuro arrogante mientras se sentaba en un tronco y les miraba divertido.

Tres hechizos de lectura de mente y nada por más que intentaba indagar en su mente no podía solo podía escuchar murmullos.

— ¿compasión? Por quien nos tomas los chupasangre hasta donde he aprendido no tienen el don de la palabra— murmuro imitando su arrogancia.

Mala idea se dijo cuándo a velocidad sobre humana típica de los vampiros llego se abalanzó sobre ella.

—Deberías saber callarte cuando debes humana— murmuro enojado mientras tomaba si mentón y hacia que lo mirara.

El color carmesí de sus ojos hiso que su cuerpo temblara, aquel chico no era un simple chupa sangre.

—veo que los as notado humana soy el hermano de esa chica que el trae en sus brazos y tenías razón si la entreguen voluntaria mente igual los matare—murmuro en su oído.

— ¡Naruto! Él es el hermano de esa chica corre.

—no lo hare — murmuro Naruto determinado mientras sentía como condensaba el aire a su alrededor.

—sepárate de el— grito mientras preparaba aros de fuego y los lanzaba asía el vampiro, quien los esquivaba de manera perfecta y limpia.

—admiro su voluntad y sus esfuerzos a decir verdad nunca había lidiado con humanos de su clase y es divertido pero solo atiendo asuntos en mi reino así que disculpen que no les de muerte con algo más elegante— exclamo sonriendo mientras sacaba un arma de su fina chaqueta—aunque son balas de plata igual puede acabar con la vida de un humano— murmuro mientras apuntaba en dirección de Naruto.

—Eres idiota o que también puedes matarla a ella— grito mientras lanzaba un hechizo de golpe certero que hiso que el estrellara con uno de los pinos de aquel bosque.

—corre Naruto, maldita sea corre —grito mientras me concentraba en indagar en la mente de aquel chico estaba segura que si intentaba utilizar telequinesis en el nuevamente sus energías se agotarían completamente, mientras más se concentraba los murmullos cada vez se hacían cada vez más claros.

—No lo hagas déjalo—grito Naruto algo aterrado mientras proyectaba en su mente la imagen de ella al parecer su nariz sangraba nuevamente.

"_idiotas"_

—Corre — pensó mientras veía como el vampiro se libraba de la presión de su hechizo y tomaba el arma nuevamente.

—Morirán malditos humanos—grito el vampiro mientras apuntaba determinado el arma hacia Naruto que corría apresurado.

—Invoca una barrera de fuego ahora—le trasmitió a Naruto en su mente mediante un hechizo mientras concentraba el resto de sus energías e invocaba su ultimo hechizo ella tenía que quitarle el arma a ese chico para que Naruto escapar con bien.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tanto el anime como el manga Naruto son propiedad de kishimoto.

**Between Heaven And Hell**

Capitulo II

—Has una barrera de fuego, ahora—le trasmitió a Naruto en su mente, mediante un hechizo, mientras concentraba el resto de sus energías e invocaba su último encantamiento. Ella tenía que quitarle el arma a ese chico, para que Naruto escapara con bien.

¡Bam!.

El sonido de la bala le había despertado a sus atontados sentidos, desviando su vista del vampiro por unos segundos, miró en dirección de Naruto y a través de la barrera de fuego pude observar como este se alejaba aún en pie.

— ¿estás bien? —pensó algo aturdida.

—No mucho, pero resistiré hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, así que, perdóname por esto Sakura prometo regresar por ti.

—Te estaré esperando, y más tarde me pagaras esto, ahora sólo corre— amenazo, mientras sentía como los pensamientos y la presencia de Naruto se alejaban.

"_malditos"_

Escuchar el pensamiento de aquel chico la asusto, sabía que Naruto no estaba en buenas condiciones y para ser realista ambos morirían, él por la herida, y ella a manos de ese vampiro.

—Maldita sea— escucho como el vampiro murmuraba, mientras se acercaba a ella a paso amenazante.

—Puede que nos mates aquí, pero no te iras ileso me ha tomado tiempo, pero ahora puedo hacer esto—gritó enérgica mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le enviaba una fuerte descarga eléctrica a su cerebro.

—¡Ah! Estás loca—gimió, mientras caía al suelo de rodillas—.No sé qué has hecho, pero lo pagaras—gritó mientras masajeaba su cabeza.

—Yo ya pago mi precio— murmuró mientras sentía que el silbido en sus oídos se hacía más fuerte y el dolor de su cabeza, se hacia intolerable.

Qué manera de morir, pensó mientras sentía como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

…..

"**! Sakura!, ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura!"**

**¿Por qué Naruto? gritaba su nombre.**

"**Hermano ¿dónde estás?"**

"**! Sakura!"**

"**! Naruto!"**

"**Hermana siento tener que dejarte espero me perdones algún día**

…**..**

— ¡Naruto! Maldita sea no — gritó exaltada, mientras despertaba.

Sudada y alterada despeino su cabellera, y cuando pudo calmarse un poco, noto algo extraño, vaya despiste. El no enterarse, que se encontraba en una habitación extraña, aunque muy espaciosa, para ser la suya.

Pero aquello era irrelevante, si no estaba muerta, significaba que estaba con los chupasangre, así que en vez de distraerse con banalidades intento pensar en sus opciones. La puerta estaba cerrada y protegida con algún tipo de escudo, ya que no podía sentir la presencia de nadie y para terminar de alargar su miseria, aquel cuarto a pesar de ser lujoso carecía de ventanas.

¡Maldición! Pensó enojada mientras se tiraba en la cama rendida, no había opciones de escape.

—Así que la pequeña humana se dignó a despertar—exclamó alguien, mientras sentía como la puerta se cerraba nuevamente.

Por instinto se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y comenzó a trabajar en algún plan para escapar, golpearía al que entro al cuarto y escaparía de aquel lugar.

Al ver que el que había ingresado al lugar, era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke supo que todo estaba mal con su plan, ya que jamás podría contra aquel chico, intentando utilizar telequinesis o levitación, pero nada ocurría.

—Sé lo que estas intentado humana, pero te informo que aquí eres inútil y con ese brazalete que tienes eres más que inútil en este instante para mi dejas de ser hechicera, y te conviertes en alguien ordinario— exclamó arrogante tomando asiento en uno de los muebles de aquella habitación.

…..

Una semana había pasado desde aquel día, donde había perdido contacto con su hermano y había caído en las garras del rey de los chupasangres, maldita fuera su suerte pensó enojada mirando aquel maldito brazalete que bloqueaba parte de sus habilidades, mientras que la otra parte, era bloqueada por aquel cuarto.

Desde que había llegado ese lugar había permanecido encerrada sin ver a nadie, ya que a Sasuke sólo lo había visto una vez y aún recordaba ese día con rencor.

Una semana atrás.

— ¿qué quieres fastidiarme la vida? Si es así sólo mátame de una vez, ya que sé que lo harás tarde o temprano—grito enojada, intentando zafarse de aquel brazalete.

—La única forma que ese brazalete salga de tu mano, es cortándola—rió descaradamente, mirándola—. ¿De qué te ríes maldito?—murmuro enojada.

— ¡por la moral y la decencia! que palabrotas dice la niña—susurró golpeando su frente.

—¿A quien llamas niña maldito?— grito, tomando un jarrón para aventárselo.

— ¡oye! Ese jarrón había permanecido a la familia de mi madre— murmuró enojado mientras lo esquivaba y miraba el cadáver del jarrón en el suelo.

—Aunque no tenga mis habilidades para evocar hechizos, aún sigo mandando en mi cuerpo así que no me subestimes—murmuro mientras lo miraba retadoramente.

—Vamos ¿Por qué te ofendes? comparada a mí, ere un bebé. Cuando yo nací, tus padres ni habían nacido—exclamó con simpleza.

—Sí que eres anciano—susurro algo impresionada.

—Soy un vampiro, genio—murmuró visiblemente enojado.

— Vamos por que te ofendes, comparado a mi eres un anciano cuando tú cumplías tu tercer siglos, mis padres apenas estaban naciendo—sonrío victoriosa al ver cómo le miraba enojado, había utilizado sus mismas palabras así que porque enojarse.

—Así que aparte de bruja, eres una comediante—murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella y sostenía su mano—. Ese brazalete, no bloquea al 100 por ciento tus habilidades, por eso hasta que decida qué hacer, permanecerás en este sitio—Terminó, mientras acariciaba el brazalete nostálgico.

—Sólo mátame de una maldita vez—suspiro enojada, zafándose de su agarre.

—Muy a pesar de lo que pienses, nosotros no somos monstros, piénsalo desde esta perspectiva, si tu hermano murió y mi hermana cayó en manos de los de tu gente, eres mi llave a ellos—murmuró mientras caminaba a la salida.

—si es así ¿por qué estoy en este lugar? es muy elegante para un prisionero

—Eres extraña sabes, el que preguntes porqué estas cómoda y hasta el hecho que prefieras una celda, no es algo que se vea todos los días pero no te preocupes. No es que te esté dando un trato VIP, sólo que eres peligrosa si sales aunque no tengas todas tus habilidades, aún conservas algunas que aunque no funciones en mí, en los demás habitantes si surtirían efecto, así que, si temando a prisión podrías escapar fácilmente, y ya que soy el único que puede vigilarte te tengo aquí, soy el rey y créeme no iría a las mazmorras por ti—exclamó él mientras abría la puerta y salía.

….

La comida, era introducida atreves de un ducto, así que no sabía el momento exacto en el que se la traían, estar encerrada era algo tedioso, pero en todo aquel tiempo libre había podido practicar, aunque lo primeros días hubiesen sido frustrantes ahora ya podía hacer levitar objetos aunque diminutos podía moverlos con facilidad.

Sentada en uno de los sillones, no podía evitar atormentarse su hermano, la única persona que tenía en el mundo, quizás habría dejado de existir o estaría en problemas y ella, pues ella sólo estaba en ese lugar.

¡Maldita fuera su suerte! Pensó mientras las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos y se deslizaban por su rostro, el dolor en su corazón se acrecentaba.

Acostada en el suelo sobre aquella lujosa alfombra, sólo se dedicó a seguir llorando su desgracia, había perdió la noción del tiempo pero el hipido constante y el ardor en sus ojos le indicaba que había estado llorando demasiado tiempo.

Naruto ¿estaría vivo?

…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuro algo nerviosa mientras intentaba acomodar su rostro.

—Vine por ti— sonrió Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella.

Al verlo su corazón latió nerviosamente feliz, mientras que cuerpo pedía a gritos acercarse al de él. Pero la razón le informo el hecho de que aquello estaba mal ella debía protegerlo. Si seguían con aquello, él moriría a manos del consejo o quizás a manos de su hermano.

—Tienes que comprenderlo yo ya no te quiero—murmuro, sabía que aquello era una mentira pero era por su bien.

— ¿no me quieres? —Gritó enojado—.Es eso o sueles jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

—Yo no, entiéndelo ya no podemos—murmuro mientras me abrazaba a él.

—Te amo y no renunciare a ti—murmuró mientras me besaba—Lo siento—exclamó mientras sentía como todo a mi alrededor se oscurecía.

…

Algo húmedo en su abdomen le llamo atención, sin haber tenido que utilizar su olfato instintivamente percibió el exquisito olor a sangre fresca. A pesar de la tentación que suponía levanto mi mano y más que la tentación, el horror, se apodero de su cuerpo, aquella sangre le pertenecía a Naruto.

Cuando levanto el cuerpo de Naruto pudo apreciar con horror como esté, tenía una herida en su abdomen.

—Perdóname—murmuró Naruto mientras tocia sangre—.Siento haberte ocasionado problemas, pero aún así, no me arrepiento, te amo.

—Estúpido quería evitar esto, ¿qué hare ahora? no me puedes dejar— exclamo alterada, en momentos como aquellos odiaba el ser un vampiro a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía no podía expresarlo con lágrimas.

Desesperada intento buscar la fuente de la herida, impresionada saco de la herida una bala de plata.

— ¿Sasuke vino tras nosotros? —murmure, intentando detener la hemorragia de Naruto.

Aquella tarea era la más difícil, ya que el olor de la sangre era una enorme tentación para ella.

—Ya no te preocupes, moriré, siento tanto esto— murmuró Naruto mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba— Hinata había soñado con el hecho de vivir juntos para siempre, pero este es el final para mí—murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

El que su corazón comenzara a latir tan lento, le altero por completo—Si comenzaste esto, no te dejare morir ya no te alegaras de mi—murmuro enojada mientras mordía su cuello.

—Lo siento Naruto pero ya no serás más humano.

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tanto el anime como el manga Naruto son propiedad de kishimoto.

**Between Heaven And Hell**

Capitulo III

Sabía que el llorar no solucionaría sus problemas pero dadas las circunstancias sus lágrimas eran el único medio para librar sus frustraciones.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —escucho como Sasuke le preguntaba.

No se había dado cuenta en que momento él había entrado a la habitación pero eso a ella no le importaba en aquel omento a decir verdad no le importaba nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que el la viera en aquel estado ya que lo único que quería en aquel momento era llorar hasta quedar inconsciente.

—Realmente no sé lo que te ocurre pero debes hablarme de ello—suspiro el algo cansado mientras sentía como la levantaba en brazos.

Por alguna razón la acción no me desagrado, el sentir como me envolvía con sus brazos era una grata sensación de protección pero porque me sentía tan confortada y lo más importante porque sentía que en brazos de aquel hombre estaba segura.

Seguramente era síndrome de Estocolmo pensé riendo irónicamente en mi interior, solo ello explicaría el hecho de que me sintiera de aquella manera.

—no debes de preocuparte tu hermano si realmente es el chico del que mi hermana se enamoró no estará mal—susurro mientras la acomodaba sobre la cama.

—Estás realmente mal si crees que eso me calmara o es eso o tu grado de estupidez es grande—susurro mientras le daba la espalda y se cubría con las sabanas.

—Y tú solo hablas para ofender—escucho como el respondía aburrido mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

—Solo alguien que no esté bien de la cabeza intentaría reconfortar a su prisionera.

—Puede que tengas razón—rio mientras se recostaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces?—grito nerviosa mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Solo cállate y estate quieta quieres—murmuro fastidiado mientras le alaba de los brazos y la encerraba en un abrazo.

—Mi hermana es lo único que autentico que me quedaba en este lugar, y de una u otra forma creo que esto es mi culpa sé que lees mentes así que ya sabrás la historia de mi familia puesto que presupongo que ya que tu hermano debió de haberla leído de la mente de mi hermana.

—Estas equivocado, no es como si pudiéramos hacer ese tipo de cosas siempre y de los dos mi hermano es el que no puede leer mentes—susurro mientras sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido para su gusto.

—no tienes por qué mentir.

—No es como si ganara algo al mentirte ya que Naruto solo puede leer mi mente y solo si se lo permito es algo que quizás no entiendas pero al ser hermanos tenemos ese tipo de conexión.

—Si es así entonces comprendo— murmuro mientras le apretaba más hacia él.

—Esto es extraño sabes—susurro nerviosa.

—Lo sé pero es divertido ver tu rostro sonrojado—exclamo divertido mientras desordenaba su cabello.

— ¿Crees que ellos estén bien?—pregunto preocupada mientras cerraba los ojos y se rendía ante aquella situación.

—Si no fueron capturados por los humanos o vampiros híbridos están bien.

—porque estas preocupado por el destino de mi hermano—pregunto curiosa.

—porque gracias a que me segué mi hermana en estos momentos puede estar en odiándome. Sé que fui ruin y no intento justificar mis actos pero Justo en este momento el reino lidia problemas con los híbridos y el hecho de que el consejo deseara que ella fuera entregada como sacrificio me coloco en una situación algo pesada aunque aquello era algo despreciable era nuestro deber y el estar confundido hiso que todo esto pasara.

— ¿creíste que Naruto era el líder de los híbridos? Y por ello atacaste de esa forma verdad, pero si es así entonces ese chico quizás los tenga— exclamo aterrada de aquella idea.

—no tienes que preocuparte Sai no es realmente el malo mientras que su hermana si lo es.

—no se realmente que es lo que ocurre en este lugar pero espero que todo esté bien—murmuro sonrojada mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, su corazón había sentido la calidez y lealtad que vivía en el corazón de Sasuke.

….

Como todas las mañanas despertaba rodeada por los brazos de él, desde aquel día la venia y pasaba la noche con ella sabía que era extraño y quizás estuviera mal por permitir aquello pero de alguna manera se sentía.

Qué situación bizarra quizás sufría de algún síndrome de aprecio a su captor.

De su hermano o la hermana de él no habían noticias cada día conversaban acerca de sus vidas él le contaba acerca de sus deberes en el reino y ella hablaba sobre su vida en la comuna humana, había pasado un mes desde que estaba en aquel lugar y a pesar de lo que en principio sentía hacia aquel chico era rencor, aquellos sentimientos habían cambiado.

…

Sonreír sobre anécdotas de la hermana de él era su rutina, aquella chica era a su parecer alguien muy dañado sonreía de solo imaginar como aquella chica seria con su hermano.

Él le había explicado los motivos por los cuales no podía salir aun, le había hablado sobre problemas con la líder de los híbridos y como a ella y a su hermano los tenían vetados por secuestrar a un vampiro.

….

Un día, había pasado un día en el que él no había venido aquello era extraño pero decidió esperar quizás tuviera problemas se dijo. Pero algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

…

Más tarde lo supo algo no estaba bien ya que sus alimentos no habían sido traídos en un día y medio.

Pero sus alarmas se encendieron al ver como el brazalete que tenía y que parecía ser in quitarle caía al suelo, corriendo hacia la puerta pudo ver como esta se habría. Saliendo de aquel lugar se encontró corriendo por pasillos desiertos, todo ese tiempo había estado en el palacio de él, al llegar a lo que parecía ser un salón el pánico invadió su ser ya que aquel lugar estaba atestado de cadáveres.

Corriendo por todo el lugar no encontró ni una señal de vida.

Algo había ocurrido en aquel lugar y lo que más le aterraba era el hecho de no saber paradero alguno de Sasuke.

¿Qué sería de ella ahora?, sin su hermano y su captor estaría totalmente sola.

— ¡Sakura! —escucho como alguien la llamaba.

"está viva, estas viva hermana"

— ¡Naruto! — grito con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo buscaba.

—Hermana—murmuro el mientras la atrapaba en un abrazo.

Sintiendo un gran alivio en su ser se abrazó a él.

"Sakura yo lo siento"

"eso ya no importa lo importante es que estas vivo"

"¡eh! algo como vivo, vivo no creo"

"estoy teniendo una especie de sueño entonces"

—No es eso—murmuro mientras tomaba su rostro y hacia que le mirara a los ojos.

—Eres uno de ellos—murmuro aturdida al ver como los ojos del ahora eran de un rojo carmesí.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tanto el anime como el manga Naruto son propiedad de kishimoto.

**Between Heaven And Hell**

Capitulo IIII

"de seguro ella me odiara"

Un aturdido pensamiento silbando en el viento fue escuchado por ella así que algo curiosa busco a la dueña quien se encontraba detrás de Naruto, aquella chica de cabellera negra azula y ojos perlados era definitivamente Hinata aunque solo la hubiese visto durante el secuestrado perpetrado por su hermano y dadas las circunstancias se le era imposible no recoserla mirándola fijamente a los ojos y segada por la curiosidad se permitió indagar en la mente de aquella chica indago para saber a qué se refería.

En los recuerdos de ella pudo ver como desesperadamente intento que Naruto permaneciera con vida, había visto su desesperación al sentir como él era llevado por la muerte y gracias a ello pudo sentir en carne propia su dolor al ver como este se trasformaba en vampiro, su angustia al ver el sufrimiento de Naruto durante la trasformación y la culpa por haberlo convertido en lo fue para ella era ser un monstro.

—no te odiare al contrario te agradezco gracias a ello él está vivo—exclamo agradecida mientras sonreía pacíficamente de una u otra forma tenía que calmar la culpa de aquella chica.

Y al parecer lo había cumplido ya que el rostro de ella era un poema.

— ¿Cómo? — escucho como Hinata susurraba nerviosa.

—Sakura no asustes de esa forma a Hinata —chillo Naruto divertido mientras halaba del brazo a Hinata y la colocaba delante de ella—Sakura ella es Hinata

—debería de llamarte cuñada ¿verdad? —Susurro la pelinegra algo sonrojada —aunque Sasuke se enojaría.

—pero primero deberíamos recatarlo para que se enoje— susurro Naruto.

— ¿rescatarlo? —pregunto alterada por aquella insinuación tan alarmante.

— No hay que preocuparse Sasuke jamás se dejaría retener por Ino—sonrió Hinata confiada mientras se abrazaba tímidamente a Naruto.

—Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila ellos dejaron este lugar así—exclamo Naruto algo enojado.

—esa no es la forma de hablarle a Hinata tiene razón chico que parece ser mi cuñado—murmuro Sasuke quien había aparecido de la nada.

—Sasuke—sonrió Hinata mientras caminaba emocionada hacia el—yo lo siento tanto—murmuro la pelinegra mientras Sasuke solo le despeinaba la cabeza despreocupadamente.

Ver aquella escena le era inusual aunque ambos parecían contentos al verse, mientras el desordenaba el cabello de ella, ella simplemente se dedicaba a sonreír tímidamente.

— ¿Tienes mi anillo?—pregunto Hinata acusadoramente.

—Si lo tengo pero ¿a qué viene el reproche? Si fuiste tú la que se llevó el mido primero tú —exclamo Sasuke algo enojado.

—Deberías saber que no lo tengo y que lo he dejado aquí a sí que dámelo que ella de alguna manera me pone nerviosa—murmuro ella mientras la señalaba.

—si se a lo que te refieres—murmuro Sasuke mientras sacaba un anillo similar al brazalete que había llevado por el último mes.

—como ya no puedes buscar en mi mente te lo explicare estas son las joyas de la familia consta de dos escudos protectores—exclamo Hinata mientras levantaba su mano y la de Sasuke y mostraba un par de anillos—y un sello—concluyo la explicación la pelinegra.

—Sasuke ¿Qué te ocurrió? —pregunto curiosa, a pesar de estar contenta por sus hermano y Hinata aun sentía curiosidad por lo ocurrido con él.

—Hinata ataco de nuevo y esta vez quiso utilizarme para que ella lo llamo "crear una nueva especie".

—¿nueva especie? — pregunto Hinata algo confundida.

—Los híbridos son la unión de humanos y vampiros ellos no son ni humanos ni vampiros—explico Sasuke mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la lanzaba lejos.

— entonces ella quiso violarte no es así Sasuke—murmuro malicioso Naruto.

—es como lo has dicho quise pero cambien de opinión morirán malditos—grito una rubia quien los miraba algo resentida.

Millones de murmullos se aglomeraron en su mente tras aquella chica que tenía pensamientos lúgubres se podían escuchar un millar de otros pensamientos nada amables.

—Naruto— grito alterada mientras comenzaba a trabajar la mente de los que venían en camino.

—Vienen más—murmuro Naruto para Sasuke y Hinata.

—Que es exactamente lo que quieres—pregunto Sasuke enojado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Haber yo quería hacer esto por la buenas te di la opción de entregar a tu hermana, luego te di la opción de estar junto a mí pero ninguna de mis opciones te agradaron—grito Ino mientras se acerca a velocidad sobre humana asía Sasuke e intenta golpearlo.

—no sé cuál es tu problema y tampoco perderé mi tiempo en indagar eso que tienes en contra de nosotros lo único que pienso en este momento es que jodiste demasiado—rujo Sasuke mientras esquivaba el golpe fácilmente.

—tu maldita raza nos exilió a vivir entre la inmundicia—grito enojada mientras sacaba un arma de sus botas de cuero.

"Naruto protege a Sasuke ella puede matarlo"

Obedeciendo sus recomendaciones Naruto la había atacado primero separándola así de Sasuke.

—Creen que con esto me detendrán ilusos— grito Ino mientras pateaba con fuerza a Naruto y hacia que el estrellara contra los muros del castillo—llevo casi cinco siglo planeando esto y no permitiré que nada me detenga, mate a sus padres, intente mediar y hasta acabe con todos los de este palacio y aun así nada funciono.

—Entonces no secuestraste a Sasuke—pregunto Hinata a lo lejos mientras sostenía a Naruto en sus brazos.

—tenme fe Hinata ella solo envió una nota diciendo que los tenia.

…

De un minuto a otro el patio del castillo estuvo lleno de híbridos quienes se enfrentaban a los brutales ataques de Hinata quien era secundada por Naruto mientras que Sasuke peleaba con aquella chica, dejándola a ella a cargo de la distracción de los demás para hacerle la tarea fácil a Naruto y Hinata.

"morirás maldito"

Aquel pensamiento le alarmo y al ver donde estaban Sasuke y Ino su cuerpo se tensó al ver como ella apuntaba a Sasuke con su arma.

—No si yo lo impido—grito mientras me interponía en el curso de la bala y el cuerpo de Sasuke.

— ¡Sakura! —grito Sasuke mientras tomaba su cuerpo en el aire.

—Aún tengo balas—grito Ino mientras apuntaba nuevamente a Sasuke.

—No eres la única con un arma de plata—grito Hinata mientras sacaba del ciento de su falda un arma y le disparaba a Ino.

Mientras veía como aquella chica de desvanecía haciéndose polvo, pudo sentir como su vida también se iba —¡ah! —gimió sintiendo como la sangre salía de sí.

—aleja a Naruto de aquí ahora.

— ¿Por qué? —murmuro algo adolorida.

—Él es un neófito y no podrá soportar el olor a sangre humana—exclamo Sasuke mientras extraía la bala de su cuerpo.

"Sakura no mueras"

"creo que eso no depende de mí Naruto"

"siento todo esto ya que en gran parte es mi culpa"

"nada de eso yo sola me interpuse entre esa bala y Sasuke"

"Por qué lo hiciste hermana"

"creo que ya comprendo por qué quisiste persuadir a esa chica de no dejarte"

"amor ¿eh?"

—Hinata ella esta está muriendo—grito Sasuke alterado.

—Muérdela ya no hay otro camino —grito ella del otro lado del castillo.

"es muy malo ser vampiro"

"lo llevo bien y si es necesario para que vivas no sientas miedo de ello Sakura"

—Lo siento—murmuro Sasuke mientras mordía su cuello.

Aquella mordida era algo excitante, con su reparación algo acelerada podía sentir como lo latidos de su corazón se hacían inexistentes, también Podía sentir como el veneno de la mordida circulaba por su cuerpo como lava hirviendo, mientras que la sensación de su sangre siendo drenada alivianaba un poco el calor del veneno.

—este mes fue increíble y con solo un mes de conocerte puedo estar seguro que eres tú con la que deseo estar toda la eternidad si te dijera que me siento culpable por haberte arrastrado a esta vida te estaría mintiendo pero igual te pido perdón por ello—murmuro Sasuke mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba dentro del castillo.

—Supongo que era necesario—murmuro algo aturdida por el dolor que corroía su cuerpo.

—Pronto pasara el dolor—exclamo en tono tranquilizador.

—Que será de mí de hoy en adelante—pregunto algo preocupada mientras se aferraba al pecho del pecho.

—No lo sé pero pienso hacerme responsable de ello por toda la eternidad—murmuro mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—¿Serás mi niñera?

—más que eso—murmuro mientras besaba sus labios y sonreía.

—Te amo—sonrió tímida mientras escondía su rostro.

—Yo también te amo y estaremos juntos por siempre.

—Eso cliché Sasuke.

—Decir que es cliché mata el momento Sakura—murmuro Sasuke enojado mientras arremetía contra de sus labios.

Sonrió emocionada al ver que se había quitado el anillo y ahora podía indagar en su mente.

—Eres un idiota—suspiro enojada.

Fin


End file.
